The Beginning
by Hoshi Megami
Summary: Imagine if you had to go to the future to save your own life... but also had to help save it as well... that's what Melissa's fate seems to be.
1. WakeUp Call!

~Um… hi! I've never really written anything on Fanfiction.net before and I haven't really written much fanfiction either, but I really thought that some lonely fangirls of the hot gundam boys would enjoy this story because it stars 3 ordinary girls from the 21st century.

A/N: Try not to flame it too much because after all, flames are dangerous things! And also the gundam guys and all characters from the show are not mine, the plot and all original characters however, are.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" an annoying alarm clock screamed in the silence of the early morning. A hand quickly came down upon the loud sounding thing as a moan was heard from a pile of covers on the nearby bed. The hand then moved to the desk lamp next to the clock, turning the knob, it filling the room with a bright light as another loud moan was heard.

The door quickly opened to expose a woman in a large tee shirt and a towel on her head, wrapped like a turban.

"Time to get up, Lisa!" She said rather loudly, or at least it seemed very loud in the silence of the room as she walked away from the door and could be heard making her way back up the stairs. A girl emerged from the covers to shut the door to her room once more before flopping back onto the bed with a long sigh. "Another day…"

That's usually how things went for the long haired burnet on the weekday mornings. Her name was Melissa Lane. Supposedly, or at least to everyone around her, she was a normal girl. She thought so as well. She was 15 years old and stood about 5'3 and had deep brown eyes which she despised. She liked them on other people, just not herself.

The day went on as normal. Her mother dropped her off at school where she met up with her closest friends, Amanda and Megan, until first period. She went to all her classes, meeting up with them whenever she could until the day ended and they would ride the bus home together.

They made there way from the bus stop and to Melissa's house slowly, talking over the day's events.

"Oh, you know he's totally pressed over you!" Megan claimed to Melissa and was given a quick roll of the eyes as they continued.

"So?"

"What do you mean '_so' _?! He's only the hottest guy in the school!" Megan said rather loudly in both Melissa and Amanda's ears.

"We can hear you, you don't have to shout!" Amanda added off topic for the moment. Megan answered with sticking her tongue out at her.

"Look," Melissa started with a sigh, "I know he's really hot. I've only known him since the eighth grade! But… looks aren't everything! He's just not what I want!"

"Then what _do you want?" Amanda asked, pulling herself out of the glaring contest with Megan. But there was no answer from Melissa. She didn't know what she wanted… she never thought about it. All that she knew was that she didn't want anyone around there._

Amanda and Megan left Melissa at her mailbox as they headed home. Melissa waved and smiled as they did the same before she turned to her mailbox, reaching it. But once she did, her hand felt something other than letters. She felt a box. She pulled it out, thinking it must be checks for her parents and shut the mailbox, walking through the yard, looking over the mail.

"Bill. Bill. Junk. Bill. Magazine. Package for me. Bill. Junk. Uh?!" she suddenly said, realizing what the box had just had on it and quickly pulling out her keys and opening the front door, making her way quickly inside. She threw her things on the couch next to the door along with the rest of the mail, leaving only the box in her hand, looking over it.

It was a small box and it looked rather roughed up, as if it had come from across the world almost. She looked around for a return address. None. 

She practically tore the box open. She had to see what was inside. But to her dismay, only another box lay within, though it was very different. 

It was a black box with no openings. It was shiny and smooth as if made of plastic, and incredibly light. She looked back into the box. A piece of paper was lying on the bottom. She took it out, throwing the old box onto the couch with the rest of her things as she read the paper.

_Dear Melissa,_

_I hope this package finds you well along with this letter. I know it seems odd to get something so suddenly, but you must read and respond quickly. I have much to tell you, but I cannot even begin to write it all. To contact me just press in a side of the black box given to you in this package. Any side will do. _

_Dr. L_

_P.S- I would suggest waiting for your mother before contacting me._

Melissa blinked, rereading the letter over and over again before taking the box and the rest of her things to her room, waiting for her mother to return home from work that night.

And return home her mother did at the normal time, 6:00pm. Melissa sighed lightly with the box and letter in hand as she went to her mother, asking to talk to her after her mom changed.

"What is it?" Her mom asked in now a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, entering her daughter's room.

"This." Melissa said, handing the note and box to her mother. She watched her mother read over the words over and over, just as she herself had earlier that day before looking up at Melissa.

"I guess we better contact her then…" She said, setting the box down on Melissa's dresser and pressing the top of it in. 

Suddenly, a transparent screen popped up, a young woman, about in her mid twenty's, looked back at them. She wore a white coat and her hair down. It was long and brown, slightly wavy. Her eyes were a darker gray color, much like Melissa's mother's eyes.

"Aha! I wondered when I'd finally hear from you two!" She said smiling. She looked to Melissa, nodding. "Yep… you're the one alright."

"The one for what?" Melissa and her mother said in union.

"Well… let me explain… But first, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. L. The L is short for Lane. I'm Melissa's sisters, Michelle's relative. I'm one of the great granddaughters way down the line you might say." She said with a large grin, noting the shocked look on Melissa's and her mother's face. "Anyway… let me continue… here, in this time, which is 4205, the early forty third century, Melissa's remains are in jars."

"WHAT?!?!?!" Melissa practically yelled, feeling the blood rush from her face.

"You see, what happened was this. When you were there, something happened and you did something that no other human had done. You controlled your body's energy and did with it what you willed, and ended up killing 3 people, which happened when you lost control. Because of the fact you did this, you were experimented on by the top scientists of your time, but they didn't find out what happened. Physically, you seemed just like everyone else. Of course, there testing ended up killing you in the end, so they put all of your remains into jars for later experimenting, to see if later generations could figure out what they couldn't, and now they are on display in a museum here." Dr. L explained, her tone seeming much to mater-of-factly for Melissa… especially it was her remains she was talking about!

Melissa and her mom were both at a loss for words for a very long time… they didn't know what to say. A few times they both felt as if they were going to pass out, but didn't. Finally Dr. L broke the silence.

"That isn't the only reason I wanted to contact you."

"You mean there's _MORE_?!" Melissa asked, feeling that anything else would shatter her mind and she'd go ballistic.

"I took note of what was going to happen to you, and I decided that I didn't want that to happen. And plus, we could use your help here, in the future."

"How?" She asked, glancing to her mother before looking back to the screen.

"Well, here in the future, we're having a lot of hostile take over problems and such… and because I know that you don't want to be chopped up into little pieces, I thought you might want to come here and help with that. It's for a good cause."

Melissa blinked before looking to her mother, who nodded. "Anything is better than having that happen to you." She said solemnly. Melissa nodded to her, before quickly hugging her.

"Alright then… to get here all you have to do is push in 2 sides of the black box at the same time, and it will transport you to my lab. See you when you come!" She said, the screen disappearing quickly after the last line was said.

~Well… that's the end of the first chapter… what do you all think? I know it sounds really corny and stuff, but it's my story! So, if you have any comments, Review!


	2. Melissa's End

~Hey! I got a few reviews and since both were good I guess people are liking the story! So here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing but I own some original characters in this story.

The next day Melissa left, after spending the entire night before with her family, making sure to say goodbye to everyone. She appeared suddenly inside a large lab, Dr. L quickly next to her when she appeared.

"Welcome to my lab! I'm so glad you're here!" Dr. L said happily. She quickly took Melissa's arm, causing her to drop her things as she dragged her to the other side of the lab, Melissa struggling to stay on her feet. 

She soon brought her to an empty table, upon it sat a single blue tablet that Dr. L quickly picked up.

"Here."" She said holding it out to Melissa, who held out her hand to let Dr. L drop it into. "Take this."

"What… is it?" Melissa asked questionably, looking at the blue tablet carefully.

"Well… how should I explain this… um….," she thought about it for a few moments before continuing, "Well, you know how that in order to know things, you must learn them?" she asked, taking Melissa's arm and slowly walking in another direction.

"Yeah…" Melissa looked to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… this pill makes it so you don't have to learn it. You just know it. Do you understand?"

"Um…" Melissa looked at the small pill for a moment." What exactly would this pill make me 'know'?" she asked in a cautious manner.

Dr. L chuckled lightly. "Everything…" she stated simply.

"Everything?!" Melissa stopped in her tracks… that was impossible!

"Yes… everything… everything from knowing how to speak languages to working your mobile suit."

"My what?!" Melissa gasped… _'No way is this happening to ME!' she thought to herself, trying to pull herself out of the dream she swore she was having._

"Mobile. Suit." And with those two words Dr. L walked over to the gate she had led Melissa to and pressed a few buttons on the keypad next to it, causing it to open in front of Melissa, showing her exactly what Dr. L was talking about.

It was as big as a building to Melissa. No, bigger! It's black, silver, and deep purple metal glimmered in the large, garage like room as they entered. "Wha… What is it?" Melissa asked, still in a daze, not believing her eyes.

"Like I said… it's a mobile suit… but a special mobile suit…" Dr. L answered as they approached it, Melissa placing a hand on the inside of its foot as she felt the cool metal under her fingers.

"What's so special about it?" She asked, looking back to Dr. L.

"It's called a gundam… and there are only six others in the entire galaxy…" she said, marveling at her own masterpiece.

"And I'm going to work this thing?!" Melissa gasped. She didn't even have her driving permit yet and she was going to be working this humongous piece of machinery?!

"Like I said… once you take that pill… you will know every nook and cranny in this machine… just like me." Dr. L assured her looking to the pill now Melissa was looking at.

Melissa stared at wonder at the little thing she held in her hand. "Specify everything to me…"

"You will know every language. You will know and be able to perform every sport and martial art ever known to man. You will know everything about history since it was written until this very day. You will know sciences better than any scientist, except me of course… I mean everything."

"Have you… taken one of these?" Melissa asked, looking to her.

"I have." She said, nodding to her. Melissa looked back to her and the pill many times before suddenly popping it into her mouth and swallowing.

"How long does it take?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"Next time you fall asleep and wake up, it will be in affect." She said, grabbing Melissa's hand and then leaving the garage, the door closing behind them as they made there way to another part of the lab.

"How long will it last?" Melissa asked as they moved, wanting to know more about the thing she just put into her body.

"Until you die." Dr. L said, not even looking to her as she answered.

They stopped suddenly at a machine, about 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide. It had many cords and such about it. Seeing it caused Melissa to turn to Dr. L and raise an eye brow.

"And this would be…?" She said, folding her arms before looking back to the machine.

"You remember what I told you about… right? About what would have happened to you in your time if you had stayed?" She said, looking to her for a brief moment.

"Yeah…?" Melissa said, a hint of fear in her voice as she remembered.

"Well… here, you're well known because of it… there are pictures of you in science books and such… this machine here," she motioned to the machine in front of them,"…will change what you look like, so no one will be able to recognize you."

Melissa sat there for a long moment, wondering about it. "You mean… I get to change what I look like… _to anything I want_?!" She asked, looking to Dr. L, beaming.

"That's the idea." Dr. L responded with a cool smile. She made her way to a control panel at the right of the machine and motioned for Melissa to come along side her, which she did. She looked down, there were what seemed like a million keys. "Just tell me what you want and I can do it." Dr. L said, cracking her knuckles before setting them right above the keys.

Melissa told her so many things, it was hard for Dr. L to keep up, but her fingers moved quickly over the keys until Melissa stopped, and she did as well. She put her index finger over a round red button and took a step away from the large machine. "Here we go…" she said, lightly pressing the button.

The machine went crazy, bouncing and moving, making loud noises and just a fuss, but after a while out of a hole in the side popped a small capsule, it landing right in front of Melissa. It was bright purple.

Melissa raised an eyebrow and bent down, picking the small thing up and inspecting it. "There you go… just take it and when you wake up, you'll be exactly what you told me." Dr. L explained, taking Melissa's arm and dragging her out of the lab and down a small hall, opening a door before letting her go. "This will be your room while you're here. Try to get some rest." And with that, Dr. L left her there. Melissa entered the room. It was pretty ordinary. A twin bed, a dresser, closet, a desk with a chair, and a night stand. Some how her things were already there, though she knew that she hadn't moved them herself and there was no way Dr. L could have. She shrugged and decided to let the mystery stay one as she popped the pill in her mouth and fell back onto the bed. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

"She WHAT?!" Amanda yelled over the phone, Melissa's mother holding it away from her ear as she heard the ratings and ravings of Melissa's two best friends on the other side.

"How could she?! And without us! We do everything together!!! I don't believe this!" Meg half whined and half yelled, not believing the story Melissa's mother just told them.

"I'm afraid it's true… I just thought I'd tell you two since you would have probably come over looking for her if you didn't know."

"Thanks. We really appreciate it." Amanda said with a light sigh in her voice.

"Speak for yourself! Melissa's having the adventure of a life time and without US!" Meg whined, throwing her phone down on the receiver as the others hung up as well.

~Well, there you go, the next chapter! Where will Melissa's adventures bring her next? Also, sorry that the handsome gundam buffs haven't been shown yet… don't worry! They will come soon!


	3. A New Gundam!

~Welcome back to another chapter of my ficcie! I hope you've enjpoyed it so far, and for all of you fanngirls, here are the guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, blah blah blah.

A/N: Thanks to all that have reviewed and now on to chapter 3!

"Another gundam?" the five young men asked, looking in question to a much older man wearing what seemed to be goggles, Dr. J.

"Yes. And it was made by one of my old rivals… Lane." He explained to the confused 15 year olds.

"Lane… Lane… why does that name sound familiar?" The blond one, Quatre asked, flipping through the pages of the book in front of him.

"Isn't that the name of that girl… you know, the one from the 21st century… the one in that museum?" the long braided Duo asked, getting weird looks from the other four guys there.

"Oh yeah! Marissa Lane, right?" Quatre said, flipping to the index, looking for the name.

"Melissa Lane." The silent Heero corrected, getting a look from Duo.

"Oh, here it is." Quatre pointed in the book to a picture of Melissa, and then of the museum. "It says here that she showed strange behavior using natural energies… was able to do _unusual things." Quatre continued, skimming through the text._

"Yes… Lane is a descendent of Melissa Lane's sister, Michelle." Dr. J explained, walking over to the book and pointing out Michelle's name.

"Okay… so she built a gundam, so what? All of us work together, right?" Duo asked, not really understanding what the big problem was.

"The five of you work together… we have no idea what this other pilot might do. For all we know Lane could be piloting the thing herself. You all have to be careful."

"You don't have to tell us twice! " Quatre said reassuringly, closing the book and standing.

"I hope so… now… the next assignment I need all of you to go on together. It will keep you all undercover and you'll be able to complete this mission."

"And that would be…?" the Chinese boy, Wufei asked.

"Step one. Keeping an eye on Relena Peacecraft."

Light shown through the window next to Melissa's bed, causing her to slowly open her eyes so they could adjust to the light, which they quickly did. After remembering what happened before she fell asleep, she quickly sat up, looking around the room, many thoughts filling her head. Especially thoughts of things she never even knew.

She slowly turned, hanging her legs off the bed's edge and stood. Boy, did she feel different. She walked over to the full length mirror behind her door and smiled. The pill had worked.

Her hair had grown significantly longer, coming down a little past her knees. It was thick and very becoming to the slender figure she now obtained. Her eyes were what she liked the most though. Their icy sky blue color went perfectly with the now naturally tanned skin she had. She had kept her hair color brown and was glad, for it was the perfect color for her now. She smiled, looking at her now baggy clothes.

After admiring her new form for a short time, a knock sounded on her door. Melissa reached to the knob and opened it, seeing Dr. L and greeting her with her new smile.

"Hey! You're looking really good!" Dr. L complemented her as she entered a bag in her hand which she tossed to Melissa, who quickly caught it. "There are some new clothes. I thought your clothes now might not fit you as well as before, so I bought you some new ones. Now, let's get to business." Dr. L went to the bed and sat down on it as Melissa went into the closet, quickly changing. "I have your first assignment." Dr. L explained happily, folding her arms over her chest as Melissa stumbled out of the closet in a pair of skater jeans and a short black tank top, showing her firm four pack.

Melissa tossed the bag that had her other new things in it on the bed, and her old clothes with her other things." And? What is it?" she asked, walking over to the desk and sitting in the chair.

"You're going to be going to school with Relena Peacecraft." She said simply, knowing that Melissa would know who that was. She'd added that information into the blue pill.

"I can understand me being with her, but why going to school?"

"Because the other gundam pilots will be there and you need to stay under cover!" Melissa winced slightly at her loud tone.

"Why can't I let the other pilots know who I am?"

"Because! I don't even know who _THEY are!" she said, standing and walking towards the door. "The other part of your mission will include watching the entire school grounds. Because Relena is there, it may be planned on being attacked within the next few months… so just be careful." She made her way quickly to the door before stopping and turning around. "I almost forgot… you can't go around saying you're Melissa Lane you know… you need a new name. And you're gundam needs a name too." She smiled, giving somewhat of an apology through it._

Melissa thought for a few moments, running through the languages she knew before smiling. "Hoshi… Hoshi Megami." She stated standing.

"And your gundam?" Dr. L asked.

"Enzeru."

"Well alright… I'll call the school and have you transferred right away." And with that, Dr. L left Hoshi to get used to her new identity.

~Well, what do you all think? Pretty cool huh? Don't you wish you were in Melissa's shoes right now? Well, I do! Next chapter up soon! Please Review!


	4. The New Guys

~Hey everyone! Ready for number 4? Glad to get those reviews! Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: No, Gundam Wing is not mine… blah blah blah…

Things happened as planned. Hoshi was sent to Hirugashi High School, where she met Relena. In Relena's opinion, Hoshi was a very naïve and irresponsible little girl that liked to flaunt her stuff, which was usually more than what Relana had. Hoshi only had the highest respect for Relena because of her ideals, but personally, she thought Relena was a spoiled little princess that was obsessed with some guy, though Hoshi had no idea who it was and further more, didn't care.

Hoshi excelled in everything at school, making her the most popular and well known student within 2 weeks. She was the best at everything and made the best grades without even trying. Though to her, it was all very easy since she knew everything before they learned it. To Melissa, this was the best thing that could have ever happened to her. She was finally everything she'd wanted to be, but she had to keep her mind set on the mission, which she did… most of the time. The other pilots were sent to the same school 2 weeks after Hoshi had enrolled.

Trowa walked out of his dorm room and made his way down the hall. His first lesson didn't start until 8:15, so he left at 8:00, still not totally knowing his way around the school. Normally he would have walked with Quatre, but Quatre's first lesson started at 8:05 and he had left long before.

Quick footsteps could be heard as Trowa turned to look behind him to see who was going so quickly. He saw a girl, her long brown hair flying behind her as she ran quickly past him, sending a draft that made his own hair blow slightly in the direction she was moving. He watched after her, hearing her yell "I GONNA BE SOOO LATE!!!"

Yes… Hoshi was like that. Always late. She quickly thought of excuses… '_My alarm clock broke? No… used that one Friday… dammit!'_ She came to the long, steep stair well and quickly jumped over the bar, falling down quickly past the floors others had to walk. She landed on her feet and bended knees so she wouldn't end up breaking anything.

Heero and Wufei had been walking towards the stair well when they saw her land gracefully down. They both looked at her, though she didn't notice as she rushed past them, continuing her way to class. Heero and Wufei just marveled as they watched her run past them, and then looked to each other slightly confused.

Hoshi just had to make her way down this hall… why the hell was it so long anyway?! She ran quickly, keeping near the wall so she wouldn't hit people who were on time to their classes.

Suddenly, a door opened and Duo came out of it, in mid conversation with someone as Hoshi came up. She knew she'd hit them if she continued her course so thought quickly. As she came up on him and the door she leapt onto the nearest thing, which was a trash can, jumped off that and flipped over them, landing much like she had after jumping down the stair well before darting off. Duo blinked, watching this before looking back to the girl he'd been flirting with.

"Who was that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hoshi Megami…" the girl began, and then went to explain to him who she was.

Hoshi heard the bell ring as she caught sight of the door to her choir class. Only a few… more… feet! She busted into the closed door, breathing heavily.

"Oh… I see you finally decided to join us." The teacher said. She'd been standing next to the door the whole time and already had a tardy slip made out with Hoshi's name. Hoshi sighed, taking the slip and made her way to her seat, seeing that someone she'd never seen before was in the seat next to hers.

"Hoshi, I'd like you to meet Quatre Winner. He'll be your new folder partner. Now class, stand and let's warm up."

Hoshi smiled to Quatre, who, in turn smiled back. She put her bag down and dusted off her uniform, before extending her hand. "I'm Hoshi Megami. I guess I'm your folder partner!" She giggled lightly as Quatre took her hand, shaking it.

They got along very well through that class, Hoshi helping Quatre as he struggled with the new music and as she had to try and explain to him the differences between choir music and violin music.

The bell soon rung and they left class, going their opposite ways. Quatre told her he had come here with four of his friends… that was an awful big group to come together… at least in her opinion. She made her way into her history class and sat down just as the bell rung, seeing a guy talking to the teacher, who took him to the front of the class.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new student, Heero Yuy." He looked around the room and spotted the empty desk between Hoshi and Relana. "You can sit there Heero." He motioned toward the desk as Heero made his way toward it. Hoshi looked toward Relena and gulped lightly. She'd never seen her so happy before. Could this be the guy she'd been obsessing about? Hoshi shrugged and pulled out her history book before glancing at Heero. He was cute, but what threw her off were his eyes… they were so… deep. The color, everything about them made her heart skip a beat before she realized she'd been staring and stopped.

Heero eyed her through the whole class, which made her feel nervous. He had noticed right away who she was. She was the one that had made the suicidal jump in the stair well, yet had landed perfectly. She wasn't normal, and had to be watched.

The class ended finally and Hoshi quickly left the room and made her way to the gym. What she didn't notice was that Heero was heading in the same direction as she was.

~Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next one will be up soon… I hope ^^;


End file.
